The present invention relates generally to a modular ceiling construction of the type disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,385 issued to Neil J. Thompson on Nov. 19, 1974 and more particularly to an improvement in a ceiling construction of this type.
In the patent just recited, the modular ceiling constructin disclosed includes a number of elongated members referred to generally as main runners for supporting ceiling tile and connector means for interconnecting the main runners into a rectangular grid pattern. Each of these connector means is comprised of a central portion and a plurality of integral stub channel portions. Each of the stub channel portions is a generally U-shaped cross-section similar to the cross-section of the main runners. These stub channel portions are of geometry complimentary to that of the main runners so as to permit a predetermined inner fitting between the stub portions and runners.
As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to an improved connector for connecting together a number of main runners of the general type disclosed in the Thompson patent. More specifically, as will also be seen hereinafter, the connector disclosed herein and used as a part of a grid arrangement in an overall ceiling grid system is one which facilitates assembly of the main runners and connector and one which minimizes misalignment of one or more assembled runners prior to the assembly of additinal runners.